


Battle Born

by YourWorstKeptSecret



Category: Kamijo (Musician) RPF, Music RPF, Versailles (Band), the GazettE
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 07:25:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16424966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourWorstKeptSecret/pseuds/YourWorstKeptSecret
Summary: Both Kamijo and Kadence have been horribly betrayed by their respective partners and both find themselves in refuge at their friend Reita's house. But is refuge all they've found or have they maybe found redemption and healing as well? What will happen as the GazettE, Lustful Intentions, and Kamijo all tour together, in the aftermath of Aoi's betrayal of Kadence. And what happens when Kikyo, Kamijo's ex, refuse's to leave him well enough alone. Will Kadence and Kamijo make it through or will they crash and burn?





	Battle Born

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://s38.photobucket.com/user/LittleXNikki/media/Kamijo/20180317_192823_zpsaxgna6qw.jpg.html)   
> 

‘Sissy! Sissy! You’re back!’ A little voice called out, followed by the rushed patter of a child’s running feet. 

Kadence smiled softly as she dropped to her knees to embrace the little sister of her boyfriend Aoi. 

‘Yes, yes Mei, I’m back! I missed you little lady. Have you been behaving yourself for your ani-san?’ 

Mei looked up at the older woman with a big grin and nodded her head vigorously. 

‘Yes! I have! Otou-san and Okaa-san had to go away for a whole two weeks, so asked if big brother would look after me. He did and we have had so much fun!’ The little girl chattered excitedly as she clung to Kadence. 

‘Oh wow! Look at you both go! I’m glad you have been having fun with your brother. Speaking of, do you know where Aoi is? He didn’t know I was coming back this early, so I’m surprising him.’ Kadence asked, as she gently extracted the bouncy little girl from around her neck. 

‘Oh yes! He is in his room right now, but he has another lady in there and they’re talking, so I would knock before you go in. At least that’s what he told me to do.’ Kadence felt her blood freeze in her veins at this news. Another girl. In his room. What the hell? She knew that Mei was innocently telling her something and had no idea what the implication of her words were but at that moment, she really wished the little girl wasn’t there and hadn’t told her anything. 

‘Ok Mei, I want you to do something for me. Could you go into your room, close your door and play with your dolls for a little bit until myself or your brother come and get you again? Would you do that for me please?’ Kadence said, looking at the little girl with a shaky smile, her eyes starting to sting already with tears. 

‘Oh, ok, I don’t really want to but if I need to then I guess I can.’ Mei replied looking at Kadence curiously. 

‘I need you too honey. It’ll only be for a little bit, I promise.’ 

‘Ok then! I’ll see you in a little bit Sissy!’ Mei replied and ran off down the hall and to the room Aoi had designated for her. Mei wasn’t Aoi’s full sister. His father had remarried and had Mei with his new wife. But that had never stopped Aoi from treating her as though she’d been apart of his life forever. 

As soon as Kadence heard the clack of Mei’s shoji door, she began to walk to the very bottom of that same hall. Her heeled boots clicking against the wooden floors, their echo sounding like a bomb to her, with each step. She could feel her stomach roil, angrily threatening to make her lose her lunch. Her head was spinning with a million and one questions, while her heart was screaming in pain. If she was about to walk into what she thought she was going to walk into, what was she going to do? She and her group were due to perform with the GazettE and Kamijo in a few weeks. How the hell was she going to be able to travel with them, while Aoi was there? How was she going to be able to perform in general, knowing he would be there and watching her the entire time? Oh God what a mess! She could only hope that what Mei had said was the absolute truth and that there was a good explanation as to why Aoi was in his bedroom with a woman that wasn’t her. She stopped thinking as she finally reached his door and felt her heart shatter as she heard the giggling of a female and Aoi’s trademark playful growl. So taking all of her strength into her hands, she took hold of the shoji door and slid it open viciously, so hard that it bounced with a clack so loud it sounded like thunder, on it’s racks before it settled. She watched as Aoi jumped out of the bed, completely naked, scrambling for his pants and the woman yanked the covers up around her naked torso and stared at her in horror. 

‘Kadence...please...let me explain this...this isn’t what it looks like, I swear I...’ Aoi stuttered out as he struggled to pull his pants up. 

‘Save it! It’s exactly what it looks like! How could you do this to me!? To ME Aoi!! After everything I’ve done for you and gone through with you!? And THIS is how you REPAY me!?! By fucking some whore in OUR bed!?! Why Aoi!?! WHY!?! ANSWER ME DAMMIT!!’ Kadence screamed through streaming tears, that finally decided to fall. As she glared at him darkly, the hatred and the betrayal beginning to quickly settle in her forest green eyes, as she looked dead into his fearful chocolate ones. 

Aoi stood there, looking at his girlfriend of seven years and realised he didn’t have an answer for her at all. He couldn’t explain why he had done what he did because he didn’t know himself. But as he continued to look into her beautiful green eyes, watching as the hatred and the despair entered them, he realised that whatever the reason, it hadn’t been what he wanted. Sure Sako had been new and fun, but she hadn’t been Kadence and she couldn’t hold a candle to her in the slightest. Kadence had been his exotic fairy. She was wild and untamed, not stiff and proper like he had been used to. She wasn’t afraid of having fun or being ‘one of the boys’, but she was also incredibly feminine and classy when she needed to be. She was everything he never knew he had wanted, until he had her and now, now he had lost her because he decided to listen to his cock instead of his heart and brain. On what planet, had he decided that what he had done was alright!? He came out of his thoughts, when he heard Kadence smack the top of the dresser by the door and scream at him again, realising that she was still waiting on his answer. He felt his eyes fill with his own tears as he focused on her, deciding to tell he the truth. 

‘I can’t tell you why because I don’t know myself. I can’t explain my actions. I know that sounds fake but it’s the absolute truth as much as I hate to admit it. I’m sorry Kady, I can’t answer you, I wish I could.’ By the time he was finished speaking, his tears were falling freely too. Something that took Kadence aback and made her realise he was being truthful. 

Aoi never cried, he never showed that amount of emotion to anybody, she herself had only seen him cry a handful of times, in the seven years they where together. She shook her head sadly as she formed her response. 

‘Then there is nothing that you can offer up to me. Meaning we are now nothing. Once we are done with the tour, you are to never speak to me ever again. Don’t approach me in the street. Don’t try and contact me in any way. After this tour, I never want to see you again, outside of awards gala’s or things like that, that we simply can’t avoid. I hope you’re happy with yourself and your choices because you’ve destroyed any hope of happiness that I had.’ With that last statement, Kadence spun on her heel and marched out of the room, yelling over her shoulder, that they should make themselves decent as Mei is in her room and is waiting to be let out again. Once she hit the door, she grabbed up her coat and bag and left, slamming the door behind her as she went, ignoring the sounds of Aoi’s running feet as he tried to stop her. 

It wasn’t until she was in a cab, half way to Reita’s house, that it really hit her, what had just happened. Her Aoi, the man she loved unlike any other, cheated on her! Her Aoi, betrayed everything that their relationship was. Her Aoi...she supposed she couldn’t call him that any longer, he had made sure of that and the pain of this realisation made her heart shatter all over again. How could this happen to her? She was so sure that she and Aoi would get married and have children. She had dreamed of mini Aoi’s and mini Kadence’s since the moment they became a couple. She had been so sure that, that was how her life would turn out. She would stay in music, marry her boyfriend and give him a couple of kids later on, but now, now that was all destroyed and torn down. He made sure of that, the moment he decided to put his dick into a woman that wasn’t her. But it clearly wasn’t meant to be and this fact made her feel like her entire world was coming to an end. 

Unbeknownst to Kadence, halfway across town, someone else was feeling the exact way as her and was making their way to the same place. Unbeknownst to them, the world had already set in motion, their new futures, they just didn’t know it themselves. The universe was about to bring two broken people together in the hopes that they would heal one another. 

\- - -

He dropped his phone to the wood floor of his home, not hearing as it hit the floor with a clatter, as he stared at the scene in front of him, the absolutely horrendous and ghastly scene. His mind refused to believe it, there was no way that Kikyo, his Kikyo would do this to him! Even though his eyes told him everything he needed to know, his mind was being stubborn and wasn’t catching up. He was frozen to the spot as the pain in his heart ripped through him. No. No. Not her, anyone but her. Then with nothing other than a slight shift of her weight, as she moved to get out of the bed, his eyes pierced her with such a malevolent glare that she jumped a little and stopped moving. He noticed as she went to open her mouth, to most likely spew illogical reasons, and he cut her off. 

‘Don’t even waste your breath Kikyo. There is absolutely nothing you can say, that will make this excusable or forgivable. Seven years. Seven years of nothing but care, love, attention and giving you everything you wanted and needed and you decide that THIS is how you’re going to repay my love and devotion to you!? By fucking another man in OUR bed and in OUR house!? This is over. Completely and totally over. You have until tomorrow night to pack your things and get the hell out of this house. You will never hear from me or see me again. And don’t you even think about seeking me out when this fuck toy of yours gets boring and you leave him, or you screw him over and he leaves you. If I never see you again, it will still be too soon.’ He bit out viciously, clenching his hands, to attempt to stay them. He was so mad that he wanted to punch something but it wouldn’t be her. She was still a woman and no matter how much she may deserve it, he would never hurt her like that. 

Kikyo scrambled from the bed, holding the throw blanket over herself as she started to cry. 

‘Please! Let’s talk about this! Don’t do this now Kamijo! Please I have an explanation. Listen to me dammit!’ Kikyo cried out, getting pissed when Kamijo refused to look at her. But once he did look back at her, she really wished he hadn’t. 

His eyes were like ice and they were filled with pure hatred and malice. Not a shred of the love and loyalty, that he always looked at her with, was present in his eyes, aqua, today, due to the contacts he was fond of wearing, she noticed. She had done this. She had made him look at her with nothing but hate and harm. She had just cost herself the man of her dreams and for what? A quick fuck because she had been bored and horny and he’d been gone for so long? She had thrown her relationship with Kamijo, out of the window, for something that she could have taken care of with some silicone and batteries, hell, even her own hands would have been better than this! How could she have been so stupid, so damned idiotic, to sacrifice their future the way she had and for such a stupid and shallow reason. Yes he was gone a lot and yes she got lonely but when he was home, he always made sure he gave her a majority of his time and his attention. Even if he needed to go straight into his recording studio, he made her follow, so that they could spend time in the same room together. Once he was done though, he was always right back at her side because he understood it was hard to be with a musician, especially one as renowned as he was and that every moment that he was home, he felt he needed to cater to her needs and thus he did. And now what? It was all gone because she broke the secret promise she had made to herself when they got together, that unless it was Kamijo’s, no cock would be allowed near her. She let the tears fall freely as she watched him look away from her again and turn on his heel. 

‘You have until eight PM tomorrow night, to have all of your shit packed and be out of this house. If I come back then and see that you’re still here, I will remove you myself and I won’t be gentle about it. Save us both the trouble and choose the way that you seem to be most fond of lately, the easy way.’ Kamijo bit out, his tone so icy, it felt as though it nearly froze the air in the room. He then lent down, swiped his phone up from the floor and stormed down the stairs and out the front door, slamming it so hard, that it damn near shook the very foundations of the house.

As he got into his car, he dialed a familiar number and putting his phone on speaker, he started the car and began to drive. The phone rang for a minute or so and then was picked up and the voice of his friend Reita answered. 

‘Oh Hey Kamijo. How are you?’ 

‘Reita, I’m sorry to bother and inconvenience you, but can I come over to your place and maybe spend the night?’ Kamijo asked, cutting right to the chase, not wanting to dance around with pleasantries. 

‘Whoa. Deja Vu. Ok. What’s up man?’ Reita asked, his tone switching from his chirpy, happy one to his serious and concerned one. 

‘It’s Kikyo. I got home early from touring the U.K and well, I walked in on her screwing another man. They were still in the middle of it when I opened the bedroom door. I’ve kicked her out but given her until tomorrow night, to have her things packed and be moved out. I don’t really want to buy a hotel room, if I don’t need to, I’ve slept in enough of them as it is. But if you can’t help then it’s really no biggie, I just thought I would ask, just in case.’ Kamijo replied, his voice catching in his throat as he relayed the short version of the story to his friend. 

‘No, No, you can stay here! I’m so sorry dude. That fucking sucks. I just wish I wasn’t hearing this shit again.’ Replied Reita. 

‘What? Again? What do you mean?’ Kamijo asked, confused for a moment. 

‘Oh sorry, yeah I just realised you don’t know her yet. Um Kadence, the singer of Lustful Intentions, the all girl group that is supporting you alongside us, well she was dating Aoi, our guitarist, for seven or so years and same situation. She came back early from touring America, today and walked in on Aoi screwing some random broad. She is just off the phone with me, asking for the same thing. Luckily I have like four spare rooms, so I can put you both up. That’s not a problem. Maybe you two can nurse each other’s broken hearts, for a little bit, seeing as you’ve both literally gone through the same shit. I dunno man, it may help?’ Reita responded cautiously. 

‘Are you insinuating that we ‘fuck away the pain’ Reita? Because dude...no, I don’t know this lady and if I’m touring with her, I would rather not sully that professional relationship.’ Kamijo griped. Although, a good, hard and rough screw would help with his frustrations, he wasn’t going to use a woman like that. That was wrong, even more so when she is emotionally damaged. 

‘All I’m saying man, is it is an idea and it might help. But if not, then that’s cool. I certainly won’t push.’ Reita replied, noticeably chastened. 

‘You’re so fucked up sometimes, do you know that? Anyway, I’ll see you soon, I’m on my way.’ Kamijo said and then hung up after saying their goodbyes.

It was still a bit of a trek to get to Reita’s house as he lived way outside of Tokyo and Kamijo still had about an hour and a half of driving ahead of him, so he decided to play some music while he drove, noting that he still had a CD in the player, so shrugging his shoulders, he pressed the button for CD and then pressed play. All of a sudden his car was filled with some hard core rock and roll riffs and a woman started to sing a rather risque song. 

He had no clue who this group was and was having a hard time placing why he had a CD of a group he’s never heard of, in his car’s stereo system, then it hit him. This was the CD that made him chose to have Lustful Intentions as a supporting act alongside The GazettE. He turned the volume up and listened to the voice of the woman, that he would meet in just a scant ninety minutes. As he listened, he couldn’t help but wonder if her voice and lyrics were a match to the woman? And if so, well then, he might just have to see if she’d be interested in a little freakishness between the sheets. He found a strong female voice and character incredibly alluring. But he also wouldn’t go in with that in mind. If they gelled, they gelled and if that gelling lead to some joining together, then that’s what happened. He certainly wasn’t looking for another relationship yet and he probably wouldn’t be for a while and he was sure that she probably wasn’t either. But maybe some carnal release wouldn’t be so bad for them, if they became so inclined. 

Shaking his thoughts from his head and brushing his hair back from his eyes, Kamijo once again focused on the road in front of him. It wouldn’t do, if he got into an accident on his way out of the city. So instead of thinking about a woman he hadn’t even met yet, he turned his thoughts to the upcoming tour. He would need to figure out some way to work out how Lustful Intentions would travel. All three bands were originally going to travel in one massive bus but now, with two people at extreme odds to one another, it probably wasn’t the best idea. So, everyone would travel in their own bus, there was nothing else for it. There was no point in having two bands in one bus and one in their own. No, better to just all travel separately. 

Coming to this conclusion, Kamijo hit his speed dial for his manager and asked him to place a booking for three, 5 person band, tour buses. At first, Shouji had sputtered and complained, until Kamijo explained the situation to the older man, which made him settle down and become complacent, understanding that it was a delicate situation and that it was just better that way. Once the call was cut, Kamijo let his mind go blank, so that he could focus solely on the road and on driving. He was tired and he wanted to get to Reita’s house as soon as possible. 

The minutes passed quickly and an hour and a half later, Kamijo found himself in front of the traditional Japanese home that belonged to Reita. He took a minute to take in the beauty of the stone garden and the large wrap around veranda, that came with any traditional home. It was stunningly beautiful and Reita kept the place in tip top condition, which Kamijo was sure, didn’t come cheap. These house’s were known to be a bitch to keep. Sighing Kamijo stepped from his car and made his way up the small flight of stairs and knocked on the door. It didn’t take long before Reita was opening the door and was admitting him inside. 

‘Come on in Kamijo. Kadence is already here, we’re just brewing some green tea, would you like some?’ Reita asked as he ushered Kamijo in and closed the door softly behind the older man. 

‘Yes, please, I would appreciate that.’ Kamijo replied politely as he slipped his shoes off and placed them neatly on the shoe rack that Reita kept in his Genkan, noticing the sky high, calf length, heeled boots, that sat beside his black, suede ankle boots. Well those certainly weren’t Reita’s, so they must belong to Kadence. 

Once Kamijo had his shoes off, Reita lead him from the genkan and into the main hall of the house. He lead him for a few feet before he took a left and they entered into the living room, once there Reita excused himself to go and fetch the tea. 

Kamijo took a look around the room and noticed that Reita had redecorated since the last time he had been there. His living room was now painted a soft pale silver gray colour and his furnishings were black and white. It was very minimalist and spacious without losing it’s cozy feeling. He noticed in the far side of the room, beside a large portrait window, sat a low tea table and it was occupied. 

When the woman turned to him, to greet him, his breath stuck in his throat for a moment and his heart stilled inside his chest. She was absolutely striking. Her auburn hair fell down her back in soft waves, to land at her petite waist. Her eyes are what struck him the most though, they were the colour of jade and were big and expressive. It felt like she could see into his very soul and it was a feeling he wasn’t used to. He couldn’t help but think, as he took in the ample bosom and curvy hourglass figure, just what the hell had Aoi been thinking, letting such a drop dead gorgeous woman, slip through his fingers. He was brought out of his thoughts though as she seemingly stopped appraising him, long enough, to actually speak, catching Kamijo’s attention as she unfolded herself and stood up, to walk to him, with such grace that surely the woman had to have been a dancer. But what caught him off guard was her height, or rather, lack of it. She was tiny! Standing at about five feet tall, making her almost a full foot shorter than himself. He just wanted to wrap her in his arms and hide her from all the hurts of the world. He knew his musings were crazy, he’d only just met her but he couldn’t quite help his willful mind. He decided he would just put it down to his roller coaster emotions at that current moment. He focused on her again, as she stepped in front of him and held her hand out to him 

‘You must be Kamijo. It’s a pleasure to meet you, I am Kadence Markum and I hear we’re not only going to be working together for a while but that we’re also in a nasty spot with our respective relationships. I’m sorry for your discovery today, I know for a fact, that it was probably heart wrenching.’ Kadence introduced. 

‘Yes, I’m Kamijo Yuuji. We are going to be working together indeed, I’m looking forward to it. I was actually listening to your material on the way here, you and your group are very good. I particularly enjoyed Apocalyptic. But all of the songs were highly enjoyable. Yes also, to the nasty relationship stuff. I’m sorry for your discovery as well. Perhaps we can commiserate together, Lord knows having someone that’s gone through it, would help in making sense of it all.’ Kamijo replied as he shook the woman’s hand with his own. Dear God her hands felt so small in his that it was almost criminal, he was almost scared of hurting her. 

‘I actually think that would help. Reita is fantastic but having someone that’s going through the same shit at the same time, would be very helpful. And ah..Apocalyptic, well if you liked that album, you should hear it’s successor. Thank you for your compliments. I love your work also but I have to say, my favourite of your records, well at least for your solo career anyway, would have to be Heart, although I have loved most of your work be it solo, Lareine or Versailles.’ Kadence replied giving him a beautiful smile, as she gently pulled her hand from his and made her way back over to the table and sat down once again. 

Kamijo smiled in return, removing his jacket from his body and walking over to the table, taking a seat directly in front of her, laying the jacket over his lap neatly. They chatted for a little bit until Reita came back in with the tea tray and sat to the side of both of them. Soon everyone was chattering away with one another as they sipped their tea, the warm liquid feeling even warmer and the room more cozy, as the down lights clicked on, along with the electric fire, as a thunderstorm rolled in and unleashed a downpour outside. The rain drumming rhythmically against the trees and foliage outside in Reita’s garden. This, alongside the deeper rhythm, from the rain hitting the wood of the veranda, lulled the occupants of the room, into a relaxed and fuzzy state as they enjoyed each others company, each jumping occasionally, when a particularly loud and unexpected boom of thunder rumbled through the air. 

The hours passed by without any of the three of them taking notice, other than when it was time to stop to eat. Everyone had decided it would just be best to get take-out, rather than have someone cook. But after they ate, they stopped paying attention to the time as Reita broke out the sake. The remainder of the night was spent drinking and laughing. However soon enough, Reita called it quits as he had an early rehearsal tomorrow, so he showed Kamijo and Kadence to their rooms, so they knew where to go, when they decided to turn in. After that Reita went to bed and Kamijo and Kadence went back into the living room, closing the door, so that they were even more, less likely to disturb Reita, as music was still playing through the docking station in the room. 

As Kadence was listening to Kamijo telling her some funny story from his Lareine days, she stopped him when she heard the strains of one of her favorite songs beginning. She apologised to Kamijo and explained that it was a favorite as she got up and started dancing around the room, letting the beat of the music move her body. 

She had always loved to perform, which is probably why she had excelled in dance and song. Soon she started to sing the words and before she knew it, she was performing for Kamijo who was watching with pleasure and amusement on his face, laughing in good nature at certain parts. As he watched Kadence, he finally placed the song as Tina Turner’s, When the Heartache is Over, which for him was scarily appropriate for their current situations and he found himself standing and making his way over to the woman dancing and singing. 

He stepped behind her and gently took one of her hands in his own and placed his other hand just above her hip and began dancing with her, which she happily allowed. But soon the song changed to another of Tina Turners and this time it was the sensual beat of Goldeneye, and although it made their steps unsure, they rolled with it and finally found a rhythm, once Kamijo spun her to face him, pulling her against his body, as they continued to move. He wasn’t aggressive with his actions, in fact he was incredibly gentle and was watching for any signs of her becoming uncomfortable. When she didn’t show any, he smiled and relaxed, taking the lead of this dance and soon they were moving against one another sexily but neither were caring. It was just dancing and it was supposed to look like sex on hardwood, if done right. They spent a little more time, dancing together before they both finally decided that they were exhausted and that it was time for bed. They stepped away from each other begrudgingly and started to tidy up the sake and cups and anything else left behind from their evening. 

Soon, they found themselves outside of Kadence’s bedroom and Kamijo was leaning down and placing a kiss on her cheek, before stepping away from her and speaking. 

‘Thank you for a wonderful evening. I enjoyed our conversation and dancing with you. It took my mind off everything, if only for a short time, so thank you Kadence.’ He said quietly. 

‘I’m glad I wasn’t the only one then. I enjoyed the evening too. Thank you Kamijo, it helped me too. I’ll see you in the morning?’ Kadence asked curiously. 

‘Of course, why wouldn’t you?’ He asked with a cheeky grin, then added; ‘Get some sleep Kadence. I’ll be here in the morning.’ He then lent down and kissed her cheek again, his lips lingering, just a tad longer than necessary, before he pulled away and made his way down to his own room. 

Kadence blushed hard at this before she rushed into her own room. Her head swirling with the sake but mostly with the beautifully spicy, masculine scent of Kamijo and his cologne. Her clothes and hair smelled of him and she couldn’t help but bask in it. Damn, he had smelled good. Shaking her head, to clear it of her thoughts, she changed into the night gown that she had bought after she arrived at Reita’s. Her luggage was held up at LAX, having not made it’s way onto the plane. She had, had to go out and buy a few changes of clothes, toiletries and sleeping clothes, so that she had things to sleep in, change into and to wash with. Then had to call the airport, to let them know to send herself to Reita’s address instead of Aoi’s. She hadn’t had her own apartment and the plan had been that she would have just moved in with Aoi at his new apartment. She had helped him pick out furniture and things for the place even. Many Skype calls had been had about those things, while she was in America. 

She shook her head again, no, she would not ruin the good mood that Kamijo had given her, with thoughts of Aoi. There was plenty of time to think about what had happened and what would happen now. And quite frankly, she was tired of crying over Aoi already, it honestly felt like she had no tears left and her eyes still stung. No, she wasn’t going to. She was going to replay the good vibes from tonight and get into bed. And so, that’s exactly what she did and it didn’t take long for her to fall asleep. Tomorrow was a new day and she had a sexy man’s company to enjoy, one that was just as broken as her right now and for some reason, that just made him even more attractive to her. No she didn’t want a relationship but maybe they could do other things, if they got to know each other enough and things happened, well, if that were the case, she would probably go through with it. What was stopping her anyway? They were both unattached and hurting, it would help to feel and intimate connection with someone, after the heartache that they’d both endured.


End file.
